The use of impedance to measure the characteristics of construction, manufacturing, and biological materials by the application of impedance tomography and impedance spectroscopy is increasing.
The subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,736, U.S. Pat. No. 6,414,497 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,219,024; US Patent Publication No. 2009/0270756; US Patent Publication No. 2012/0130212; US Patent No. 2013/0307564, Provisional U.S. Patent Application No. 61/703,488 (filed on Sep. 20, 2012); US Patent Publication No. 2014/0278300, US Patent Publication No. 2015/0137831; US Patent Publication No. 2015/0212026; Provisional U.S. Patent Application No. 62/039,204 (filed on Aug. 19, 2014); and Provisional U.S. Patent Application No. 62/103,835 (filed on Jan. 15, 2015) describe some impedance-related techniques for determining characteristics of materials, and are each incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.